


Here for you

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Rape, Reassuring Aaron, This is set somewhere during Canon but I’m not sure where?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron comforts Vic.





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... so this kind of turned out differently than I first anticipated.

 

 Aaron was going to visit Vic. he hadn't seen her in ages, well... no one had really, not since before the attack anyway... 

So.. with Robert at meetings all day with clients, and they fact he didn't know what else to do.

he decided to visit his sister in law, 

 

Aaron walked through the gate and he walked down the path to keepers cottage, 

 

He took his hand and he wrapped his knuckles against the door, a couple of times.

A few seconds later, someone came up to the door, and they opened it.

"Hey" Vic said, 

 

"Hey" Aaron responded.

 

"What brings you here" Vic said, 

 

 ""I haven't seen you for a while" Aaron said 

 

 "I haven't really left my house" Vic said truthfully "ever since the attack i just haven't been outside, because i just can't face it

well... any of it for that matter" 

 

"Yeah i know it must be hard" Aaron said "to come to terms with everything that's happened"

 

Vic nodded in response,

"Yeah it is" she said "i still haven't got over it"

 

"You wouldn't  though.. would you" Aaron said.

 

"No" Vic said, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Vic spoke again, 

 

"Would you like to come in" Vic said. 

 

"Yeah... if you don't mind that is" Aaron said,

 

Vic smiled.

""No don't be daft" she said, 

 

And with that they walked through to the living room, 

Vic sat down on the sofa. and Aaron sat next to her. 

 

The room silent for a second or so and then Aaron spoke up,

 

“It’s going to be okay you know” Aaron said reassuringly.

 

Vic shook her head,

"You don't know that though... do you?" she said. 

 

"Yes i do" Aaron said, 

 

"How do you that?" Vic said. 

 

"Well... your strong" Aaron said,

 

Vic looked at Aaron in disbelief.

"Am i though..." she said, 

 

Aaron nodded.

"Yes, yes you are" he said "and i believe that you can get through this..." 

 

"You see... i don't know" Vic said, 

 

"Yeah it might look like that now" Aaron said "but... with in time, you will i can assure you" 

 

"Yeah I'm not so sure" Vic responded, 

 

"It will" Aaron said "believe me" 

 

There was a second of silence and then Vic spoke up. 

 

"You know what" Vic said,

 

"What?" Aaron responded,

 

"This... this is all my fault" Vic said "all of it.." 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows. 

"How is it?" he said rather perplexed, 

 

"Because it is" Vic said "

 

Aaron sighed,

”You shouldn’t blame yourself Vic” he said. 

 

”Yeah but I do though... Aaron” Vic Said,

 

”Yeah well... you shouldn’t” Aaron said.  

 

 "Yeah i know but... maybe if i hadn't let him into my house" Vic said "this whole situation could've been avoided" 

 

 "You know that none of this is your fault right?" Aaron said, 

 

 "I know that..." Vic said "but it was my fault wasn't it" 

 

"Don't tell me you actually believe that" Aaron said. 

 

"Yeah i do" Vic said, 

 

"But why though..." Aaron said. 

 

"Because its true" Vic said, 

 

 "It's not though..." Aaron said "you have to believe that, yeah you brought him back here, you let him into your house. and he just happened to end up taking advantage didn't he?" 

 

"Yeah but maybe... this whole mess could've of been avoided" Vic said,

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, 

 

"Well... maybe if i had just stayed home instead of going out" Vic said "i wouldn't have gone to the club, i wouldn't of met Lee. he wouldn't of brought him back here,

and he wouldn't have raped me"   

 

 "You couldn't have known what he was going to do" Aaron said. 

 

"Yeah but still..." Vic said "i should never of hooked up with him in the first place, and i should of left with Amy" 

 

"But you didn't you?" Aaron said, 

 

Vic shook her head in response.

"No i didn't" she said "and i wish i had"

 

"And you regret that don't you?" Aaron said, 

 

"Yes, yes i do" she said, "but... i can't turn the clock back now can i?"

 

"No your right" Aaron said.

 

there was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up. 

 "So... now what are you going to do?" he said, 

 

"Well... now I've got think baby to think of" Vic said, "So... that's my first priority" 

 

"So... your keeping it then" Aaron said. 

 

Vic nodded in response,

"Yeah i am" she said "despite everything that's happened, something good has a come out of it"

 

"But are you sure you want to keep a reminder of you know...him" Aaron said "i mean... it's his baby after all"

 

"Yeah i know" Vic said "but... even so i still want to keep the baby, even though... Robert thinks that i shouldn't, 

because he doesn't think it's the right decision" 

 

"Well... personally i think it's your decision" Aaron responded "It's whatever you want" 

 

Vic nodded,

"Yeah that's what i him, but he didn't really agree with it." 

 

"Yeah well... you know Robert" Aaron said, "what thinks is best, isn't always everyone else's is it"

 

Vic smiled.

"Yeah well... that's my brother for you" she said, 

 

 Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is" he said "I'm not going to argue with that" 

 

Vic and Aaron both smiled at that, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up. 

"Well... i better be going" he said, 

 

"Oh thanks" Vic said "you know for coming here and keeping me company" 

 

Aaron beamed.

"You're welcome Vic" he said, 

 

And with that, Aaron and Vic leaned into each other and then they hugged, 

 One minute later Aaron broke the hug, and then him and Vic pulled away from each other. 

 

And he started to make his way to the front door, 

"Oh and if you ever need me or you just want someone to talk to" he said "you know where i am ok"

 

Vic gave a slight nod.

Yeah thanks Aaron" she said, 

 

Aaron gave a small smile.

"Anytime" he said. 

 

And with that, he walked out the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Meg.
> 
> Not sure if this is any good or not? Or maybe it's just me...
> 
> Sorry... Robert wasn’t in the story, i tried to put him in it. But it didn’t really work. 
> 
> But anyway... I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
